Move and Show Me What You Can Do
by Kira kira kira
Summary: Yuu has just entered her first year at Seirin. After an accident she is left with a males uniform instead of a females. Too lazy to fix the mistake in the office, she simply plays along. With basketball being her only interest, how will she compare to the Seiren team and the Kiseki no Sedai. -no pairing as of right now. feel free to suggest though!-
1. Chapter 1

XXXXXXX THIS IS A REVISED CHAPTER! PLEASE RE-READ EVEN IF YOU READ THE FIRST DRAFT. NEW CONTENT IS INCLUDED!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1.

"Interested in rugby?"

"You should play shogi!"

"If you're Japanese you should join the baseball club!" Came the collective shout from upper classmen as new faces walked passed them.

"Mendokusai… There are too many people." A figured muttered to themselves as they fought their way through the overcrowded court yard of Seirin kōkō. It was the first day of the new school year and as such, the incoming first years had swamped the court yard, desperately trying to find their club of choice. Apart from the throng of elbowing students, it was a nice summer's day: a light breeze blew Sakura petals around a lone teen with white hair.

Tired grey eyes made their way from one booth to the other, lingering no more than a fraction of a second on each sign. With one distinct club as Takemura Yuu's only ambition, everything else was merely an obstacle. An exasperated sigh was heard by the surrounding students as the impossibly white haired student closed her eyes and slouched her shoulders before pulling on the ends of her hair and emitting a screeching yell.

"Wah! It's useless! I'll suffer in this infernal hell for the rest of my high school career." Dropping to the ground suddenly, Yuu tucked herself into the feeble positon, waves of despair readily flowing from her. The dark aura she was emitting had effectively gained the attention of all of the surrounding students; some moving out of the way and others staring in mild curiosity.

Yuu mumbled incoherent phrases as she rocked back and forth, obviously so caught up in her own turmoil that she didn't even notice the growing crowd of worried students much less the other students quickly fled from the depressed atmosphere as if it were a curse. That is until a brave hand found its way onto the poor souls shoulder.

"Ano… Are you alright?" A clear and steady voice interrupted Yuu's meltdown.

Grey eyes rocketed from underneath the protection of her arms to be met with a pair of brown ones. Further investigation revealed that they belonged to a female student who seemed to be in her second year, or at least according to her uniform. She had a slight build with her dark hair piled on top of her head in a neat bun. Her uniform was immaculate and her black outside shoes were even polished.

"Senpai" Yuu sniffed, "it's awful. " The back of her sleeve was used to wipe the tears from her face, much to the disgust of the second year student.

"What is, uh…" She trailed off, obviously waiting on the mysterious teen to introduce them self.

"You can call me Yuu…" The still crying student replied in a mournful voice, focusing her eyes once again on the older student.

"Yuu-kun. My name is Yorikata Hana, the second year class President. If you tell me what is wrong, I am certain I will be able to help you." The assertion in her voice really did come from someone who was used to being in charge, thought Yuu, or perhaps someone who was too eager.

The fact that she had mistaken Yuu as a male student was completely ignored. Yuu herself did not care and had no intention of enlightening this Yoritata-senpai. She seemed like the type that would demand Yuu to straighten out whatever clerical mishap had caused the teen to receive a boys uniform. Not to mention the cost for Yuu to have the uniform she was wearing dry-cleaned and then exchanged for the girls uniform. It was all too much trouble and certainly not worth it.

"Mah, senpai! I can't find the right club booth I'm looking for. I've been looking for ages and I've lost hope on ever finding the precious target. I'm doomed to waste my entire high school career as a clubless loser. I should just die!" The 'boy' once again broke out into uncontrollable tears.

"Have you searched the entire yard, Yuu-kun? Seirin has a large court yard but the booths have been planned out strategically to allow easy access to all of the clubs. They are organized in a simple formation so as you walk through the gates and towards the school you will pass every club booth." Yorikata- senpai explained, suddenly straightening her posture and holding up a knowing finger.

"Huh? How was I to know this?" She questioned, tears halting.

"It's common sense."

"Not really" she argued, turning her face away from her senpai. The crowd around the two students had slowly dispersed, no longer intrigued by the younger student's antics, leaving the Senpai and kohai to their rather odd first meeting.

"Of course it is. It's also noted on the map of the court yard that is posted before the gates. Did you not read it before you entered?" Yorikata-senpai continued, oblivious to Yuu's disinterest in be scolded for being… idiotic.

"Like anybody reads that!" Yuu wailed, jumping from her crouched position and into Yorikata- senpai's face, Yuu was noticeably taller and had to bend down just to look her senpai in the face.

"Uh, that's beside the point… I guess" Yorikata let out shakily, surprised by the younger teens sudden movement and close proximity. Up close she could vaguely make out just how attractive her kohai was. Pale skin was unaffected by any blemishes, his gentle face was framed by locks of pure white hair with strands that just barely brushed his shoulders. And she could not forget about his unusual grey eyes that, now that she got a better look, were lined with long lashes. "Anyway, how far have you searched?" She quickly shot out, trying to hide her embarrassment for such a long pause and for openly checking out the new student.

"Huh? This is as far as I've gotten."

Brown eyes narrowed at the white haired Yuu-kun before they traveled to the visage of the gates, just behind the boy.

"You mean to tell me" she breathed out, "that you only walked a few yards past the gates before you gave up?" She was practically seething at this point.

A head of white hair turned and looked at the gates, seemingly sizing up the distance between the two before they once again gazed into brown eyes. "It would seem so." Was her simple reply.

Tearing bits of her hair out of her immaculate bun, the older student kept her frustration to herself as much as possible, not that Yuu seemed to be picking up on any of her obvious hints anyway. "Ne, Yuu-kun… What club were you looking for anyway?"

"Didn't I tell you?" 'He' asked, tilting his head to the side as his grey eyes clouded in confusion.

"N-no." She blushed, her frustration easily forgotten by the suddenly cute action.

Yuu gave her a doubtful looking before continuing on anyway, "The basketball club of course!"

"Basketball?... That's not a very popular sport, not to mention our school is newly built and doesn't have a notable coach…" She trailed off, taken aback by the teens choice in athletics, having already guessed that he would have been looking for the baseball club or in his case the drama club. "It's there" she pointed to a booth that clearly said 'American Football", "just behind the American Football club."

Pale eyes swept from her finger and to the appointed booth before landing on a small sign behind the bulging members of the football club, that did, in fact, say "Basketball club."

"Arigato, Hana-chan!" A genuine smile etched its way across Yuu's face and before Hana could react, a hand was on top of her head, patting softly. "Please remember what I say in the beginning though, senpai. I hate repeating myself." He threw out as his hand retracted from her stunned figure and into his pockets before he made his way towards the basketball booth in a lackadaisical manner.

"Huh…?" She stuttered, her face quickly turning red. "You never mentioned what club you were looking for!Baka! And it's Yorikata- senpai!"

Her only response was a casual wave sent in her direction.

(o)

(o)

The first half of the day had gone by at a snail's pace, only causing excitement and agitation to grow in Takemura Yuu, a spell for chaos really. After sitting through the morning's commencement assembly, the student known as Takemura Yuu had earned quite the reputation for 'himself'.

Not even five minutes into the headmasters welcome speech had the white hair student pulling out a portable game system, quickly consuming her attention and cutting off the world around her. All would have been fine, had Takemura Yuu not have been the exuberant person that she was.

"…_being that we are a newer school, I expect all of you to hold yourselves at the highest standard to bring prosperity to Seirin-"_

"_Wahh! How is that fair!? I pressed the button before he attacked!" The headmaster of Seirin kōkō was suddenly interrupted. The whole school had gone silent and turned to look towards the group of first years where a certain white haired student sat completely unaware of his current predicament._

_Halfway across the room a familiar second year student whispered under her breath, "Aho ka." _

(o)

(o)

Sitting near the back of homeroom 2, Yuu had lounged in at her desk, game system no longer in her possession as it had been confiscated by the headmaster himself.

"Mendoksai." She sighed, blowing stray pieces of white hair out of her eyes. She had been one of the first students in her homeroom, followed only by a gaggle of loud girls who had taken a liking to Yuu's bad boy attitude. They were the only others in the class room, their noise was promptly becoming a nuisance to Yuu.

The click-clack of shoes hitting the wood floor caught the attention of the white haired student. Dragging her eyes from the window towards the desk in front of her, she noted that it was now occupied by a large red-haired student.

He was tall. Much taller than any other student she had seen around the school. Hell, he was even taller than the teachers. Even as he was sitting down, Yuu couldn't see past him very well. Broad shoulders were also the cause of her visual impairment. With that kind of structure the boy was obviously into some kind of sport, Yuu chose to reject her curiosity and settled for just staring at his hair. Was he some kind of Yankee? With hair like that he had to be.

A disappointed grumble was uttered from the group of girls who had sat themselves a few desks away from Yuu. Being that they had watched her every move since she entered the class room, they were upset to find that the gigantic student in front of the newly crowned 'freshmen heartthrob' was blocking their view of said heartthrob. Shrugging off the negative vibes that were directed towards the red-haired teen, grey eyes returned to the window.

Other students were quickly filling the classroom and it was clear that actual classes were getting ready to start. Bored eyes were starting to droop boredom when a vibrating pocket effectively brought back their usual spark. Fishing out the small device, long fingers hurriedly flipped the device open.

-Yuu-chan! Please skip practice today, I already know you signed up for the boys team.-

"Tch, he always finds out…" Yuu uttered under her breath, fingers flying across the keypad.

-I've been looking to playing basketball for the past few weeks! Why should I skip, Ki-chan? And who are you to encourage such bad behaviors?-

The white-haired teen stared at the cell phone, not bothering to notice that the homeroom teacher had entered and was starting introductions. The response she was waiting for was much more important to her. It was odd that Ki-chan would ask her to stay away from the sport he knew she loved. That fact alone made her suspicious of his true intentions.

-Have I ever steered you wrong? Please follow my simple request.-

Nodding to the truth of the text, Yuu resigned and grudgingly accepted that she wouldn't be playing basketball today. She would argue all she wanted with Ki-chan, but they both knew she would never go against him.

-Have it your way. I'll just walk out into oncoming traffic after school-

Milliseconds after pressing the send button the desk that Yuu was using was kicked. Grey eyes snapped to her left, in an action quicker than the blue eyed recipient was expecting. Yuu watched as the boy before her flinched minutely before maintaining a passive face.

"Please introduce yourself to the class" was all the strange blue haired boy had supplied.

Yuu's attention turned from the boy towards the front of the class where the teacher was looking at her expectantly, as was the rest of the class.

The scratch of chair legs against the floor was heard before Yu glanced at the teacher in a manner that clearly stated that it was too much work, "Takemura Yuu. Please take care of me." There was a small bow before Yuu slumped back into her desk, fingers instantly flipping open the abandoned phone.

-Have fun, Yuu-chan!-

Damn him and his chipper mood.

"Excuse me."

The same polite voice was heard again. Turning her head, Yuu was met again with the blue-haired teen.

Had he always been sitting there? The voice and eyes were familiar though…

"…rude to have your cell phone out during class." He explained.

Taking in the unusual presence of the boy, Yuu found him more trouble than he was worth. The dead eyes he wore were no fun if he did not show any emotion.

"Mendoksai…" was uttered before she stashed her phone back into her pocket and returning her gaze to the window. Her mood now sour as her excitement had been squashed by both Ki-chan and her classmate.

(o)

(o)

The next day after classes had ended, the basketball team found themselves in the gym. Having just warmed up the first years gathered around each other as they caught their breath.

"A mini game?"

"Huh? We have to face our senpai's already. Seriously, we're gonna die!"

The group of five rookie basketball players conversed about themselves after Aida-senpai had explained to them that there would be a mock game; kohai vs senpai.

"There's nothing to be afraid of" the red haired giant stated. Sticking his nose up even higher as he continued, "It's always better to have stronger-"

The sound of the gym doors slamming interrupted the boy and caught everyone's attention. The culprit stood in front of the doors and waved towards the basketball players as if it was a natural occurrence.

"Found you~!" they sang as they walked forward, allowing the rest of the team to get a better look at the new comer. White hair hung loosely around a delicate face and stone colored eyes locked onto each member, hastily sizing up their abilities. She had a general idea of who was who and what their abilities were. But, that was from the year before and she could only hope with an eager spirit that their basketball abilities had increased.

"Ano… who are you?" Aida Riko was the first to speak up, coming to stand directly in front of the teen as they finally reached the court. He stood a few centimeters taller than the coach and gazed into her brown orbs, managing to pull a small blush from the older girl.

"It's you!"

All bodies turned to look at the source of the rude interruption, coming to land on the biggest member.

Clearly confused, the grey eyed student pointed a long finger towards her own chest, in silent question.

Of course she had recognized who he was. Kagami Taiga. The boy who sat in front of her in home room.

"Yes! You're the one who interrupted the welcoming speech yesterday!" Kagami Taiga supplied quickly and adding his own finger to point at the 'boys' chest.

"Huh? So I was. And, you are?" Yuu asked, in a tone that clearly did not care for any answer that Kagami would come up with.

"Tch, trying to act cool? My name is Kagami Tai-"

"Anyway, that doesn't matter." Kagami was cut off again as Yuu turned her attention back to Aida. "I've come to play for the basketball team." She finished, sending a smile towards the coach.

"O-Oi! You can't just ignore me like that!" Kagami yelled in protest as he tried to come closer to the Yuu, only to be held back by his fellow first years.

He was ignored by both Aida and Yuu. Said coach scanned through her papers on her ever so special clip board.

"I don't remember see you at practice yesterday…" She trailed off, flipping through more papers, as if she missed something. But she knew this Yuu wasn't at practice the other day, she would have remembered him_. 'Really, with a face like that how could I forget…"_ She trailed off, a light dusting of pink quickly followed on her cheeks.

"Aida-senpai." Yuu said, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look him in the eyes. "You are not mistaken. I was unable to attend yesterday. To make up for my rudeness I have arrived early to todays practice."

Riko Aida was completely still, unable to tear her gaze away from the storm colored eyes. Gasping for air, she was unable to say anything as all of her words died in her throat, not that she didn't try to form these words.

"Ahem… You're not early, you're late by almost a whole hour…" A boy with glasses cut in, obviously uneasy with the look his coach was sharing with the odd student that had interrupted their basketball practice.

Yuu registered what the four eyes had said and let go Aida, turning to face the basketball captain with a blank face.

"Is that so?" She deadpanned.

'_He's got to be kidding…"_ Hyuuga complained silently.

"Well, not that it matters much. I am here now." Yuu continued, rolling her shoulders in small circles, excited to finally be playing basketball. After all, she missed out on her chance yesterday.

"Still, who are you?" Aida-senpai had recovered enough at this point to get straight to the fact of the matter. Nobody knew who this stranger was.

"My apologies. My name is Takemura Yuu. Let's play basketball together!" Yuu finished in a bright smile, two of her fingers formed a peace sign and her head tilted to the side as her eyes slid closed.

"Well," Aida started, thoughtfully as she gazed at the boy. He was a normal height for basketball and from the anatomy that wasn't covered in black shorts and a simple purple shirt, she could see that his muscle mass was slightly above normal: especially his calves. "I don't see how it could hurt to have another member. But just because we are small does not mean that you will automatically make the team!" She threw the threat in for appearances. She couldn't afford to turn away any potential member.

"I get it, I get." Yuu waved off, continuing to stretch her legs, completely ignoring the rest of the basketball team and their astonished looks.

"It's settled then! Second years vs first years! At my whistle show me what you got!" Coach encouraged as everyone took their places on the court. Kagami taking the center position as he was easily the tallest of the first years.

"I don't like you, Takemura. So don't get in my way." Kagami threw over his shoulder as he flexed his legs, readying himself for the jump off.

"Hai, hai" was all anyone heard before the whistle blew and Kagami and Mitobe fought to claim the ball.

Kagami was the first one to the ball, easily knocking it over to one of the other first year players. First year number 7 then passed the ball back to Kagami who slammed the ball through the hoop with much more force than necessary.

"Hmm, I suppose you are better than I gave you credit for, Aho-chan." Yuu patted on Kagami's back as they made their way to the other side of the court. The rest of the team was still too impressed with Kagami's dunk to start moving as the second years took possession of the ball.

"Tch, I still have yet to see any skill from you. And don't call me aho-chan! Baka!" He spat.

"Mah, someone has a nasty temper" Yuu jested, her eyes zeroing in on the ball that Izuki-senpai was dribbling down the court. "Demo, please return to the other side of the court, aho-chan."

"Huh?"

Before Kagami, or anyone else for that matter, could comprehend what she had meant, Yuu was suddenly in front of Izuki. Throwing the older teen a smile, Yuu quickly jabbed a slender hand out and knocked the ball away from the dark haired boys grasp. Realizing too late that he no longer had possession of the ball, Izuki spun around to see Yuu catching up to the wayward ball and taking it under control. The second year's defense was utterly unprepared as Yuu appeared out of nowhere and performed a simple layup.

Aida and the second years stared at the white haired male in shock. He was fast. Even from the shadows a pair of blue eyes widened the smallest of fractions in shock.

"Eh? Aho-chan, where were you? I wanted to do an alley-op." Yuu complained as she bounced the ball back to Izuki, who caught the ball simply out of habit, barely able to register what had just happened.

"Well, not like I expected much from you." She continued as she came to stand in front of the baffled giant. "Please listen to me next time, I hate to repeat myself." A cold, strict gaze was sent towards Kagami. The strict tone of voice seemed oddly misplaced on Yuu as the teen had always seemed to speak in a carefree sense.

"H-hai." Kagami stuttered out, still as confused as the rest of the basketball court.

Off on the sidelines, Aida Riko nearly dropped her clip board in shock_. 'He's fast. Much faster than any high school that I've ever seen… But that's not what troubles me.'_ She though silently as she watched the mysterious boy continually pick on Kagami. '_What troubles me is…'_

"I didn't see the ball at all." She whispered.

(o)

(o)

"Man, seriously. Those three first years are unbelievable." Hyuuga laughed as he wiped the sweat from his face.

"Ah, especially when they start working together." Izuki added.

"Mah, to think they beat their senpai's." Koganei supplied wearily. Mitobe nodded in agreement.

"Those three…" Riko started as stared at the door the first years had disappeared through. "Might actually take us to the Winter Cup this year, even against the Kiseki no Sedai."

"Don't take us second years so easily, coach. We too will reclaim our place at the Winter Cup." Hyuuga argued. "We've made progress of our own as well."

"I'm not underestimating you at all, Junpei. But those three are monsters. Especially Kagami and Yuu." Aida added gently.

"I think the real monsters are Kuroko and Yuu." Izuki threw out. "I don't like marking either one of them."

"Huh?" Koganei was clueless, why their strong point guard would say that Kuroko was more of a threat than Kagami.

"I feel uneasy when I mark those two." The eagle eyed player explained. "When I mark Kuroko, I lose sight of him easily." He stared at Aida, "you've explained to me that this is his 'misdirection.'"

The rest of the second years could easily identify with what the point guard was saying.

"However." Starting again, he stared at the wood floor in thought. "When I mark Yuu-kun all I see is him. I hardly notice anything else around me. I don't even notice when he passes the ball. It's unsettling to go from seeing the whole court to only seeing one player." Izuki explained, still trying to figure out how it was possible that his eyes had failed him.

"Now that you mention it, I never saw Yuu pass the ball or shoot it. But I know he had to have done both." Hyuuga put in, confusion now evident in his eyes as well.

"It's as I had thought." Riko piped up after a long pause. Five sets of eyes urged her to explain. "From the sidelines view, after Yuu had stolen the ball from you Izuki-kun, the only player I could see was Yuu. No matter how hard I tried to avert my eyes they would never leave him." She paused. "It's as you said, I was so caught up in the way he was moving that I never noticed when he gave up the ball."

"So what does that mean?" Koganei was the only player brave enough to ask.

"It means" Riko stared at the second years with intensity, "If Kuroko's ability is to draw attention from his self and towards the ball, then Yuu is the opposite." She suddenly started smirking. "Yuu's ability is to draw attention towards his self and away from the ball. That's how he's able to hold the ball for so long and still pass without anyone knowing.."

"Then that means…!" Izuki finally caught up to Riko's train of thought.

She nodded to Izuki. "That's right! If we can get those two to work together with Kagami, we can pass the ball to him without the other team ever knowing what hit them!" She finished in a delighted squeal. "We will obliterate all of the teams this year at Inter High and the Winter Cup!"

(o)

(o)

Authors note!- Well Kuroko no basuke has been my obsession for the past few months and I finally got off my ass and started a story with it. Not that I should, considering all the other stories I need to finish. I also feel like my writing ability has dropped from where it used to be since I haven't really been taking it seriously. So that's a big reason why I haven't been updating much, I just don't like what ive been writing.

Well I wanted you guys to get the general idea of Yuu's basketball abilities without giving it all away. Plently more explaining to do on that front. Also want to reiterate that Yuu is a GIRL. She's just too lazy to correct anyone and doesn't mind being considered a guy. If anything its easier for her to be a boy.

Comment and like!


	2. Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXX THIS IS A REVISED CHAPTER! PLEASE REREAD EVEN IF YOU READ THE FIRST DRAFT! SOME CONTENT HAS CHANGED!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

Reviews!

~You guys make me smile! Much appreciated encouragement! You guys are the reason I am writing this chapter!~

**Scared of Broken Bonds**- Is Yuu predictable? I never really thought about her like that, I am trying to base her off of a certain horoscope (that I know plenty about seeing as we share the same one) feel free to guess! And as for Kagami goin along with what she said was more of a testament to how fast she had stolen the ball and made a shot. Not to mention that he couldn't see the ball but knew she took the shot! But she can get mean when need be! As for who Ki-chan is… You might be able to guess better after this chapter.

**MRocks-** I'm typing, I'm typing! I've even skipped homework, video games and drinking with friends to write this! Like Yuu always says, she hates to repeat herself, so that's most of the reason why its easier for her to just let people assume that she's a boy.

**Shamhao-** You make me so happy with your review! Your English is fine. I am an inpatient reader so I think that makes me an inpatient writer as well but I too prefer reading something that isn't 3 miles of shit until you get to the point. Yuu does have weak points that should be made clear in this chapter and the next!

**Midnight03- **Thank you! I've just updated so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Can't wait to hear what you think.

(o)

(o)

"Aho-chan."

"It's Kagami. Quit callin' me that! Baka!" Kagami yelled as he turned around in his seat to look at the mildly curious white headed teen.

"What is that?" Yuu ignored his complaint and instead pointed to the paper that he had just walked in the door with.

"Ara? This?" He lifted the hand that was holding on to the paper. White hair swayed as he nodded his head. "It's the registration paper to be an official team member of the basketball team."

So that's what it was. Kagami really didn't strike Yuu as the type of student to carry around unnecessary papers.

"May I see it?" She asked, already holding a hand out to accept the paper.

"Huh? I guess…" Yuu had taken the paper before Kagami even had a chance to finish his sentence. "You really need to learn how to be more polite." He scolded the smaller teen. Yuu raised her eyes up to meet his red ones. Saying nothing she shrugged her shoulders and went back to the task at hand, quickly scrawling a name over the paper.

"Here" she pushed the paper back into his hands. "Please take this to the coach for me." Yuu finished with a smile.

"Nani!?" He exclaimed as he got a good look at the paper. "This was for me!" He turned to the infuriating teen with rage in his eyes.

"Really? How was I supposed to know that?" She questioned with an innocent look on her face.

Kagami's face turned red and he muttered a few choice words before he slammed the paper back onto his desk, his body shaking in anger. "Tch, turn it in yourself, Takemura!"

"Eh? Won't you do it for me? You owe me since you didn't listen to me yesterday." She complained, trying to force the paper back into Kagami's hands, which he refused every time.

"Why would I listen to you?!"

"Please lower your voice, Kagami-kun. We are in a classroom." A polite voice scolded from out of nowhere.

Grey and red eyes turned to the right and were met with the expressionless gaze of blue.

"Kuroko?!" Kagami was shocked that the boy was so close to us. Yuu was too, truth be told, but she refused to acknowledge such emotion. Kuroko stood there as if he had been there the whole time. His face as passive as ever, something that really irritated Yuu.

"Takemura-kun, you are the cause of Kagami-kun's noise. Please refrain from instigating him in the future." He directed towards her. 'So he was there the whole time. Why didn't I notice him?' Yuu had always thought she had a rather good sense of observation, until she met Kuroko that is.

Narrowing her eyes the slightest she ignored Kagami's rebuttal to the blue haired peer. "Mah, are you scolding me Tet-chan?"

"Not scolding, reminding." He corrected the teens assumption but Yuu was mildly surprised that he made no comment on his name.

"Tet-chan? Why do you call him by his real name and not me? And what's with the weird nickname?" Kagami asked.

"Yes. I like Tet-chan. Aho-chan, I don't like you very much." A wide smile was given to Kagami as he once again became enraged.

"Takemura-kun, please refrain from exciting Kagami-kun, the teacher is about to walk in." Kuroko 'reminded' her again. He really was an interesting character.

"Hai, hai. Oh," Yuu picked the discarded paper off the desk and handed it to Kuroko. "Please turn this into the coach for me!"

Blue eyes stared at the paper before looking directly at a pair of grey ones. "I refuse. You have not even finished completing all of the prompts."

"So if I complete the paper will you take it then?" Yuu asked hopefully.

"No."

"Wah! Tet-chan is so mean!" She cried, retreating back to her own desk in a dejected manner.

"You should turn it in yourself. It shows that you are a committed member of the team." He further continued before he turned his self around to look at the front of the class where the teacher had just entered.

"Mendoksai…" was all that was uttered by Yuu as she folded up the paper and slipped it into her blazers pocket.

(o)

(o)

The following Monday morning had arrived and before Yuu knew it, she was standing in line with her class waiting for the morning announcements. Cocking her head to the side, she noticed that neither Kuroko nor Kagami were in their rights places. Shaking the thought away she let it slide, maybe they were just late. They did have five more minutes left until the announcements began. Oh well. It really wasn't any of her concern.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. A glance to her right and she was met with the sight of the second year basketball members, where they stood in their respective lines. Koganei, the one with the mouth like a cat, noticed her first. Perhaps there would be a little excitement this morning after all.

"Oi, Takemura-kun!" He greeted while motioning over to himself and the others.

"Domo." Yuu lazily greeted as she walked the few meters that separated them, a slight slouch in her posture and her hands pushed into her pant pockets.

"Ne, Takemura-kun. Why aren't you with the other first years and coach?" The one with glasses asked him. More like demanded really, with his strict face.

Shrugging her shoulders in reply, "I was unaware that I needed to be anywhere this morning" was all that the teen supplied.

"Nani?!" was the collective gasp of the second year basketball players, save for Mitobe, of course.

She gave them a disbelieving look. Really, she wasn't told to be anywhere today. "Oh, that reminds me," she dug through her pockets, quickly pulling out a folded piece of paper. "Hyuu-chan, please give this to the coach to me."

"Nani? What's with the nickname?" He asked in a disappointed tone, taking the paper from the outstretched hand none the less.

"Hmm, I suppose your name is too long to bother with." Yuu reasoned, scratching her chin as she pondered the question.

"What kind of reasoning is that, brat!" Hyuuga responded, crumpling my paper in his hand and waving said fist in Yuu's face.

Grey eyes watered as they watched the paper before them become creased and destroyed almost beyond repair. A cry quickly emitted from her.

"Aho-chan! You destroyed my enrollment paper into the basketball team…" Trailing off, hands grasping desperately at the ruined paper, her sniffles became more noticeable and Yuu watched in mild satisfaction as Koganei and Mitobi looked concerned.

.

.

.

The same could not be said for Hyuuga Junpei. His dark eyes flashed before becoming unnoticeable behind his glasses.

"Kisamaaaa!"

"Clutch mode!" Koganei and Izuki muttered, obviously unsure of what was going to happen next between the captain and new student.

Watching her new captain lose his cool over something so small really was funny, not that Yuu could show it. Mustering up as much tears as she could, she turned to Izuki, who at this time was trying to hold Hyuuga back as well as he could. As strong as he was, Hyuuga was still managing to get a hand out of the point guard's control, trying his best to make a grab at the crying teen.

"Izu-chan, help me! Your unfit captain has destroyed my entrance into the basketball club!" Yuu whined, letting even more tears flow down her now blotchy face.

"Wah?! Izuki-kun get a nickname too?" Koganei cried out as he too tried to restrain the now furious captain.

"Shi-ne! Takemura!" Hyuuga roared as he continued to make an attempt at the noisy teens life.

It was this point when Izuki and Koganei's struggling was rendered useless as their taller classmate slipped through their restraints and made a lunge toward the white haired boy, who was too busy wiping her tears away in an over dramatic way, further infuriating Hyuuga.

Hands gripping the front of her school jacket, Yuu was suddenly pulled into the very unsettling face of Hyuuga Junpei. Only inches apart, the enraged captain was about to yell something in Yuu's face when a holler from somewhere off in the distance interrupted him.

"Class 1-B, number 5, Kagami Taiga…"

"Oi, is that Aho-chan?" Yuu questioned, head now facing the front of the school building.

"Daho-ka, you're supposed to be up there with them." Hyuuga retorted, still angry at the boy but releasing his grip on the younger boys jacket none the less.

"Really? No one told me, that looks like too many stairs to climb this early anyhow…" Yuu's eyes moved up and down, sizing up just how tall the building was.

Hyuuga's hand shot out and effectively knocked against Yuu's head. "It's a rite of passage if you want to call it. All new members of the basketball team have to declare their goals for the year in front of school population. There is also the stipulation of confessing to your crush naked if you don't achieve your goal by the end of the school year."

"Sou-ka…" Yuu said quietly, taking a few minutes to consider what her captain had just relayed to her.

White hair was once again met with the harsh hand of Junpei Hyuuga. "Don't stand there and space out! Get up there and introduce yourself with the other first years! Aho!"

"Wah, captain needs to be more gentle with me. I'm too delicate for this type of abuse." Yuu's hands rubbed soothingly at her sore head, tears once again welling up in the corner of her eyes. Mitobe silently handed the poor first year a handkerchief and soothingly patted a hand atop her head.

"Move! And don't admit such embarrassing things! Be a man!" Hyuuga roared, giving his kohai a kick to the side, pushing Yuu in the direction towards the doors to the school.

"Ha? Aho-chan is too rough, no wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend." She muttered, hands moving from her head to her now pulsating side.

"Takemura!"

"Ja ne, Hyuu-chan!" Yuu waved, picking that time to start walking towards the building, eyes refusing to meet the infuriated ones of her senpai.

(o)

(o)

White shoes moved almost noiselessly across the clean floors of Seirin kōkō, their path yet to be met with any disturbances. Not that Yuu had expecting any, given that everyone was outside waiting for the morning announcements.

"Taku, this is too much work just to join a team that will accept me even if I didn't fill out that silly paper…" Yuu mumbled to herself, walking at a leisurely pace towards the stair case that was known to lead to the roof top.

A small smirk started to appear on the young teens face at the thought of said team. Seirin's basketball team really was something else. Having never played on a team before, it really was a nice change to be welcomed with open arms into such a tight knit group. Even though they had only been together for less than a week, Yuu really did feel like she belonged on the team with them, a sort of acceptance she hadn't felt since meeting Ki-chan only a few years ago.

Yuu's musings were cut short as the sound of faint footsteps caught her attention. Looking over the banister, Yuu could see the shadows of a group of people descending the curving stair cases. Soon after, she could also hear their quiet chatter.

Softening the features of her face, Yuu reached the landing and waited for the group, who could only be the coach and first years. Just as she could almost make out what they were saying the visage of Aida Riko came into the view of grey eyes.

"Ah, Ri-chan. I've been looking for you all morning!" Yuu exclaimed, coming to meet the surprised coach as she came to stand on the landing.

"Takemura-kun?"

"Ah! It's Takemura." Kagami announced as he too came down to the landing, closely followed by Kuroko and the other first years.

"Aho-chan, what kind of greeting is that?" Yuu asked pointedly, turning to look at the giant head on.

"Huh? You didn't greet me either-"

"Good morning, Takemura-kun." Kuroko greeted from his position net to Kagami.

"Mornin', Tet-chan" She smiled in his direction before turning back to Aida, ignoring Kagami's complaining. "Ri-chan, can I speak to you?"

"…Sure." She eyed the odd boy suspiciously before motioning to the other first years to continue on the down the stairs and to the courtyard that held the rest of the school peers.

Grey eyes made contact with a pair of curiously blue eyes, well not that Yuu could tell if Kuroko was curious or not but that was what she chose to take from the look Kuroko had sent her as he pushed Kagami down the rest of the stair cases.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about, Takemura-kun?" Aida questioned her once the group of first years was out of earshot.

"Ah, well I had the paper to become a regular member of the basketball team but Hyuu-chan destroyed it…" Yuu trailed off, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck.

'_Eh? He must have really pissed Junpei off…' _Riko thought to herself as gazed at the strange teen in front of her. It wasn't like she was going to deny him a spot on the team. No, he was much too interesting to let him out of her hold.

"There's that." She started, looking at Yuu pointedly, "But you were supposed to meet us on top of the roof and proclaim your goal to the whole school. It's been a tradition of the basketball team."

"Is it really a tradition if it's only been done once before this year?" Yuu questioned, as if she was talking to her fellow first year peers instead of her senpai, and coach.

"What was that, Takemura?" Aida seethed, fists bunching at her side.

Noticing her rage, Yuu quickly put her hands in front of her in a sign of surrender.

"Wari,wari. I was just thinking out loud, Ri-chan," She easily brushed off her senpai's anger. "I was wondering if maybe a bribe would make up for my absence?"

"Bribe…?" The abrupt change in atmosphere quickly soothed Riko's anger.

'_Bribe? What could he possibly bribe me with to let him join the team? Surely he knows there's no way that I would kick him out of the basketball club…'_

"Hai, something to perhaps, pique your interest in me to keep me around," Yuu started, closing the gap between the two students. Coming to a stop beside her coach, Yuu leaned down so she could whisper in her ear. "How would you like to know a sultry, dark secret, Ri-chan?"

Aida Riko stood absolutely still, the younger teens voice sending chills down her spine. Any words she could have uttered died instantly in her throat. Swallowing rather loudly, she nodded her head in a silent queue to continue.

"I knew I captured your attention, Ri-chan. Very well then, my secret is…" Yuu paused for dramatic effect, thoroughly enjoying the nervous yet hungry face that the coach was wearing.

"I have bigger boobs than you." Secret being told, Yuu straightened back to her full height, a good seven centimeters taller than Riko, and walked passed her stunned coach, fully intending to head towards her homeroom since it seemed that the announcements were over.

Yuu was half way up another set of stairs when she heard the all too distinctive sound of her coach.

"Takemura!" was barely heard by the intended teen as students quickly flooded the stair case and hallways, muting the sound of the enraged coach.

(o)

(o)

Upon entering the gym at Seirin, one would be greeted with the reverberating sound of a basketball thumping on against the floor and the constant squeak of sneakers. Today was no different, with the senpai's once again facing off against their kohai.

Yuu, being guarded by Hyuuga, had little space to work with as his older captain towered over him, trying to block any pass the boy might try to make. Making a small step towards the left, Yuu waited for his captain to put more weight on his left leg in preparation to move towards the right before Yuu swung to his left then right in a flashy motion, effectively capturing all of the man's attention before executing a perfect cross over and breaking free of the block.

Hyuuga, noticing his mistake tried to correct himself but he was too late. Yuu had already sent the ball to Kuroko who easily passed it to Kagami. With the later facing off with Izuki before he easily shook him off and dunked the ball in the basket.

"Nice shot!"

"Amazing, such a quick turn at full speed!"

"Neh? Tet-chan, do you hear this?" Yuu approached Kuroko and leaned an arm against her shoulder. "They congradulate Aho-chan but say nothing about your or I's awesome passing! That monkey would be nothing without us…" Yuu whined, a playful frown painted on her face.

After hearing no response, grey eyes traveled to gaze at the shorter member. His blue eyes were glued to Kagami, who was soaking up the attention even if he acted like he wasn't, the corners of his lips were drawn tight in an almost desperate look.

"Oi, Tet-chan," The white haired teen continued, moving her hand to grasp the top of his head gently. "You think too much. Basketball is just a game." Yuu's hand moved back and forth, messing up his blue hair.

Kuroko was too focused on Kagami to even shoo her hand away from his head. A fact that Yuu was displeased with. Just what was going through his mind?

"Gather round everyone!" The voice of their coach cut in before Kuroko could respond to the pinch Yuu had given him, but he did send a smile towards his odd class mate. A small smile.

The entire basketball club gathered around their high spirited coach as she came to a stop in the middle of the court. With a smile threating to break of her face, Riko happily indulged that their team would be having a practice match against one of the strongest teams in the area, Kaijou kōkō.

"A practice game against Kaijou." Hyuuga repeated, completely stunned that Riko would put them up against someone so strong when they had only been practicing as a team for a week.

"Ah, that's what she said Hyuu-chan… No need to repeat it." Yuu commented, obviously unaware of what implications were behind the name of Kaijou.

"Hai, they won't disappoint us!" Riko cut Hyuuga off before he could reprimand Yuu for her insolence.

"Disappoint us? More like they'll destroy us." Koga, as he had mentioned he liked to be called to Yuu, supplied.

"Are they really that strong?" Another first year had asked.

Hyuuga pushed his glasses up further on his nose, "They are strong at a national level. They play in the Inter High every year."

"And this year, Kaijou got their hands on one of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryota." Coach quickly finished for the captain.

"Kise Ryota? Who's that?" Yuu questioned. Sure she had heard of the Generation of Miracle. They were some group of over powered basketball players, but that was the extent of the knowledge that Yuu knew about them.

"Apparently Kise also works as a model."

"Really? Amazing!"

"Good looking and good at basketball? That's brutal" Koga breathed.

Yuu's ears pricked at this information. "Eh? Kise is a model." The cogs in her head starting to turn just a bit faster.

"Hai, a very popular one." Kuroko supplied Yuu with the information that she wanted to hear.

"Interesting…" She muttered, rubbing her hands together in a thoughtful manner.

"Huh? What are all these people doing in here?" Aida's question brought Yuu back into the real world. Looking around she noticed that the doors and even the stadium seating was full of female students, all trying to force themselves to what seemed to be an epicenter in the form of a tall blonde. They had appeared so suddenly, so the cause of the ruckus could not have been there for very long.

The cause in question seemed to notice the eyes of the basketball team and turned to address them, all the while still signing autographs.

"Uh, I didn't mean for this to happen. Sorry, do you think you could wait five minutes?" Said blonde spoke, speaking with every girl that approached him.

"So that's Kise…" Yuu and Kagami muttered at the same time, though for entirely different reasons.

The team watched in silence as the good looking teen signed autographs with an easy smile on his face. Sooner than Yuu would have liked, the blonde started to make his way towards the team, the last of his fans finally making their way out of the gym. The silence was almost deafening as Kise made his way over to the Seirin team at a carefree pace.

"W-what are you doing here." Hyuuga was the one to boldly ask.

Kise shook off the rude question as his eyes gave the entire team a once over, "When I heard our next opponent was Seirin, I remembered that Kurokocchi went here, so I thought I'd come say hi. We were the best of friends in middle school."

Kuroko was quick to respond, with absolutely no emotion. "Not any more than anyone else."

"You're so mean!" Tears immediately flowed from the blondes eyes. His reaction was extremely off-putting to the Seirin team. How could someone so strong be so idiotic? Then again… his attitude was oddly reminiscent of someone they all knew…

"Kise Ryota?" Yuu questioned, suddenly appearing by the models side.

"Huh?" He stopped crying and looked at the white-haired teen before him.

"I would be most honored if you signed these for me." Yuu bowed before shoving a stack of papers and magazines in Kise's face. He was slightly shocked that someone from an 'enemy' team would so shamelessly ask for an autograph but he brushed it off, he had met weirder people.

"Anything for my fans!" He happily agreed while taking out a pen and signing the papers on top.

"Oi! Takemura, just what do you think you are doing?!" Hyuuga yelled, balling up a fist and charging it up to hit the clueless boy.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting Ki-chan's autograph… wait I can't call you Ki-chan, I already have someone called Ki-chan. I could call you Se-chan but that sounds stupid…" Yuu rambled on, staring intently at the blonde in front of her. She ignored the incredulous looks her team was giving her. "Though I do suppose something of that nature would suit you…"

"Oi! Quit spacing out!" Hyuuga knocked Yuu in the back of her head with his fist.

"Wah, Hyuu-chan… I told you I'm too delicate for this type of affection." Yuu complained, rubbing the back of her head.

"Ah…" Kise cut in.

Yuu quickly turned her attention back to the blonde model. "What do you think Se-chan? Aren't I too delicate for my captain to pick on me?"

"…Sure…tssu." He agreed with the strange boy in front of him. He didn't look much like a basketball player. Average height for a Japanese person, but he was just too small to look threatening. Kise was also unsure about his new nickname, to him it almost sounded like an insult the way this Yuu had explained how he had come to its conclusion. Furthermore, how could anyone who acted so idiotic be any challenge at all?

"Oh are you done signing all those? Thank you-" Yuu was thanking Kise when she was cut off by a ball being thrown at the blonde.

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"Ah! My autographs!" Yuu and Kise yelled in surprise at the same time, the first scrambling to pick up the discarded papers and magazines that Kise had dropped in order to catch the ball.

"Aho-chan! I really don't like you now!" Yuu sobbed as she ignored the two bickering basketball players and instead dropped to the ground to sort out her newly acquired gifts.

Quickly going through the stack, Yuu counted 12 papers and 7 magazines, all brandishing the popular models signature.

"Wait…12? Wah! I'm missing a paper!" Grey eyes frantically scurried around the gym, trying to locate the missing paper. After a few seconds of hectic searching, her eyes finally landed on the target. There, lying perfectly still and untouched was the missing paper. It was a few meters away under the bleachers. Rushing over to said bleachers, Yuu skid to a stop and reached an arm under the seats, her fingers just barely touching her treasure.

"Come on." She muttered, face squished against the wood of the seat desperately trying to grab ahold of her paper. Giving one last push of her arm, she finally caught the paper and arose triumphant.

"Yosh!" was her cry of accomplishment, only to be drowned out by a serious demand on the other side of the court.

"… Give us Kurokocchi."

"Huh?" Yuu looked over to her team and saw that Kise had taken his jacket off and was approaching Kuroko while Kagami sat on the floor, a dumbfounded expression on his face. A basketball laid discarded off to the side and a bead of sweat rolled down Kagami's face. They must have faced off, with Kagami being the obvious loser.

Sighing, Yuu collected the rest of her autographs before joining her team mates.

"Taku… Tet-chan is ours now, Se-chan." Yuu butted in, throwing an arm around the blue haired teen and pulling him back against her. The shorter boy stood just a few inched shorter than her. "He can't join you even if he wanted too. I wouldn't allow it."

"Tet-chan? They call you by that nickname now?! Have you made friends and forgotten about me?" Kise wailed and started crying again, trying to reach out and embrace Kuroko, only to be kicked away by Yuu.

"Takemura-kun is the only one who calls me by such name. But I must agree with him and humbly refuse your proposal." Kuroko replied, stoic as ever. He acted as if he was unaware that he was in the odd predicament he was in. Really, what is with him?

"Wah, Kurokocchi, this isn't like you…" Kise sobbed.

Yuu moved her position slightly so she could get a better look at Kuroko's face. Grey eyes scanned the emotionless boy before she finally muttered to herself, "It's no fun when you never show emotion or get worked up, Tet-chan."

Releasing her hold on the ex- Generation of Miracles sixth man, she silently made her way out of the gym, clutching on to her new treasures.

.

.

.

"Where's Takemura?!"

(o)

(o)

"Over here! Over here! Just 5,000 yen for a signed paper by the popular Kise Ryota."

"Or if you're feeling extra excited I have signed basketball magazines for 10,000 yen! Hurry quick though! I only have 5 left!"

(o)

(o)

"What happened to all of my basketball magazines!?" Hyuuga shouted from the locker room, furiously ripping his gym locker apart looking for said magazines.

(o)

(o)

Authors note:

Hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter. Not much to relay here just wanted to say that I played around with switching between his/her when writing with Yuu. Not very much but in a few places. Please comment and like if you guys enjoy the story! You all make my day and don't forget to watch the new episodes of KnB!


	3. Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX REVISED! PLEASE REREAD EVEN IF YOU HAVE READ THE FIRST DRAFT. THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN HEAVILY EDITED! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review Responses! You guys are amazing! Quit makin me blush!

**YoshidaYukio-** Wait no more my dear! I am typing! As for the nicknames, plenty more are to come.

**ForLoveofLiterature01-** I love to bring laughs! I normally write more on the depressing side with comic relief. This story might be taking that turn as well, I just can't seem to help myself.

**Nandarin- **Oh you thanks!

**Shamhoa- **Yuu is… very complex. I hope I don't become too lazy and I fully write what I want to in this chapter. It should explain some of her behaviors. Is Kasamatsu Ki-chan? Huhuhu guess we'll find out! Love your reviews! I love someone putting so much thought and feedback in reviews.

**Observer-chan-** Part of the signatures costing so much is to justify my own stupidity as a child. I once bought an autographed poster from my favorite band for $100. Pretty idiotic but I was the happiest 16 year old in the school! Of course until I realized it was fake and I was poor again. The life of a young fan girl.

**Scared of Broken Bonds- **Yuu certainly does a good job of acting like an air-head. As for Hyuuga's 'violent' relationship with Yuu, I based a lot of it off of Kise and Kasamatsu because both Hyuuga and Kasamatsu are like each other in the fact they both like being acknowledged as a senpai and captain. Treated with a higher respect if you will. And well here comes Yuu and Kise, both who have a lack of giving a shit if you're older or not, basing respect off of skill, in Kise's case, and God only knows about Yuu. Yuu does have bigger tits hehe I had to add that to the last chapter but no bandages. Have you ever tried it before? It doesn't work very well lol.

**Invisable-gurl- **Yuu's on that paper chase!

**MRocks- **It was very deliberate! As for how Riko took the info… well different story

**XD- **Hmmm Yuu is very straight. But feel free to crush on her! She might even play along for a bit. She loves teasing people, especially if it makes others uncomfortable.

(o)

(o)

"Yuu." Came a cold voice out of the darkness of night.

Tired grey eyes traveled from the stone steps to the dark figure that stood outside of a large, disturbingly blank building. The chilly night air sent a small, concealed shiver down Yuu's spine.

"You're curfew was passed three hours ago." The sharpness in her voice was nothing new. Yuu had grown accustom to it many years ago.

Shoulders clad in a high school uniform shrugged in indifference. "Would it matter if I came back or not?" She bit back, shuffling her weight from her left foot to her right.

"I certainly would not be out here at two in the morning if you had not of come back." The orderly huffed, fingering the lock on the gigantic doors that stood in front of the young teenager. She clicked the lock back and forth, like she was mocking the teen in front of her.

"Perhaps leave the door unlocked next time." Yuu snipped, still refusing to make eye contact with the older woman.

"In."

(o)

(o)

A few hours later the Seirin basketball made their way across the sprawling campus that was Kaijou high the very next morning. The mere size and multitude of the buildings on the campus was enough to make their heads spin.

"This place is huge! You can really tell when a school is devoted to its athletics." Hyuuga uttered from the front of the pack. Yuu's eyes swept over the huge area. Was this really just a high school? And she thought Seirin was big…

"Kagami-kun," Yuu heard Kuroko speak up and turned her gaze to the two other first years. "The look in your eyes is worse than usual." Following Kuroko's word, Yuu glanced at Kagami. His eyes were blood shot and puffy, a clear sign of a lack of sleep.

"Be quiet." The red headed teen in question muttered, turning his head away from the curious blunette. He rubbed his eyes, as if that would lessen his tiredness.

"Eh? Aho-chan, did you stay up all night?" Yuu questioned, pacing herself to walk alongside the two.

"Ah, I was a little too excited." Kagami admitted, still hiding his face from the two curious teens walking by him.

"What are you? A kid on a field trip?" Kuroko shot and scored. His monotone voice coming off just a tad more scornful.

"Pfft! Tet-chan is really good at insulting people!" Yuu exclaimed, weaving her way over to throw her arm around Kuroko and leaning some of her weight on him. Not that Kuroko minded, well at least he didn't disapprove.

"Takemura-kun also looks tired. You are no better than Kagami-kun." He jabbed at his other classmate.

"Mah, that's harsh Tet-chan." Yuu soured, reaching a hand out to pinch Kagami as he tried to stifle his laughter.

"Oi! Take-" Kagami started, upset that the white haired teen had pinched his arm, rather hard too.

Hey! Guys!" A shout from the distance suddenly captured all of their attention. Grey eyes watched a blonde figure job his way towards the teen. The fact that he had come out here to greet them surprised Yuu. Did he really greet all of his opponents this way?

"Kise!" Kagami yelled in response. The tiredness in his eyes instantly vanished and was replaced with determination.

The yellowed haired boy quickly caught up to them and came to stop, barely out of breath. "This place is big, so I thought I'd come get you." He took a shallow breath before smiling at the coach.

"Domo!" Coach bowed in thanks but was ignored as Kise spotted Kuroko and hurriedly made his way to said person.

"Kurokocchi! Ever since you turned down my invitation to join us, I've been crying into my pillow every night." Kise whined and continued to fake cry. The team was once again put off by relationship with the stoic Kuroko. Who paid him no mind of course.

"What's wrong with him?" Hyuuga questioned.

"Perhaps he is undergoing estrogen replacement therapy and the influx in hormones has made it difficult for him to distinguish between platonic and romantic relationships."

"Where did you come from?! And what's with that explanation?" Hyuuga turned to his right and was met with the sight of the white haired teen gazing at the arguing teens with a calculating gaze.

"Hmm I saw it on an ad in a magazine, or maybe it was at the train station."

_I really don't understand this person…_ Hyuuga thought to himself, still staring at the weird boy beside him.

"The fact that your first thought was that, is just…" Hyuuga started, pushing his glasses up further on his nose.

"Amazing deduction?" Yuu finished with a hopeful tone. Her grey eyes finally left the yellow and blue teens and gazed into a set of dark eyes.

"Idiotic." Hyuuga cut the exuberant teen off.

Opening her mouth to defend herself, Yuu was stopped as the coach yelled for them.

"Oi, lets go! Takemura, Junpei!" Riko yelled behind her as the rest of the group followed the model turned basketball player towards the gym. The two had not even noticed that Kise and Kuroko had solved their dispute.

"Let's go Hyuu-chan. I can guarantee that we will win today even if the score board says otherwise." Yuu smiled at her captain. Whether he realized it or not, she had picked up on his nervous and jittery vides on their way to the days practice match.

Minutely taken aback by the careful insight the obnoxious teen had shared, Hyuuga Junpei was speechless. Who knew that this person who he had known for less than two weeks would be able to pick up on his carefully disguised fear, something not even Riko had been able to pick up on. And she was someone that had known him for over a year.

"Even if you are incompetent…" Yuu muttered with her back to her captain, obviously loud enough for the boy to hear.

"Baka…"

(o)

(o)

"This is it!" Aida Riko was shocked at what she was presented with when she and the members of the Seirin basketball team entered the gymnasium. The large Kaijou court was divided down the middle. Half of the gym held a majority of the team, all who were in regular gym clothes and running drills, while the other half held the starting lineup and a poor excuse for a half court game.

Yuu peeked out from behind Kagami's large back at the sound of her coach's voice. Her eyes met the same fate as her coach's.

"Eh? This is it? What kind of bullshit is this!" Yuu stomped her foot with a huff, her hands coming to rest on her hips. They sure were not breaking any stereotypes about being a rich and pompous school. If they wanted a match, she would be sure to give them one-

Yuu was immediately jabbed in the side by an invisible presence. "Please watch your mouth, Takemura-kun."

"Wah, Tet-chan is mean on game days." She pouted, Kuroko having effectively dampened her anger.

"Do not misunderstand." He looked into Yuu's grey eyes suddenly. "I am upset that they are underestimating us." His blue eyes then turned their attention towards the net that split the basketball court in half. Again, his face was passive as ever.

A hand came to rest on top of blue hair, ruffling it slightly. "Tet-chan. We really need to work on you expressing your feelings more openly. You can be very confusing…"

Kuroko was confused as to why Yuu had suddenly trailed off and the weight of his hand was suddenly absent. He turned his head only to be met with an empty space.

"Takemura-kun?" he questioned, looking around for the white haired boy.

"Whoa, you must have really bad circulation if you wear these. Do they even work? I always thought they were a load of crap. Just a way to squeeze more money out of athletes." Yuu marveled at the pair of compression socks, pulling back the top of them and smacking them against the user's legs, just to see how tight they really were, completely oblivious to the fright she caused the Kaijou captain.

Hearing the overly excited voice of his teammate, Kuroko saw that Yuu was crouched in front of one of the Kaijou members, touching their long black socks that covered the entire leg of the player. The Kaijou player on the other hand looked absolutely mortified.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing!" The long sock wearer roared, kicking the white haired teen in the face and away from him.

"Wah, that was mean! It was just a simple question!" Yuu cried, picking herself off of the floor.

"Simple question my ass! What kind of person does something like that!" He shouted, getting into Yuu's face. The rest of the Kaijou starting line-up stared in shock. Who was this weird white haired boy? Even Kise looked mildly surprised from his position over by the coach and Seirin's coach.

Grey eyes hardened and stared into the steel colored eyes of the Kaijou member. Removing her hand from her face, there was a very clear foot print residing in the middle of her face. Seeing the imprint, the captain would have been a little more remorseful, but under these circumstances he was much to enraged to feel such an emotion. Or maybe he was more embarrassed than angry?

"You ought to learn how to treat wo-… Wait a moment." The odd boy in front of him was about to rebuttal before he trailed off, staring intently at the Kaijou captain. "I know you!" The white hair boy came to stand in front of the Kaijou member. The two matched each other in height almost perfectly.

Kasamatsu Yukio was thoroughly confused at this point. "Huh?" All anger left the captain as he stared at the anomaly before him. First this stranger comes out of nowhere touching him and his socks and now he's claiming to know him. He needed to be locked up, far away. Murmurings from the other Kaijou players could be heard, did Kasamatsu know the boy?

"You're Kasamatsu Yuki!" The boy hollered, flinging his self at the unprepared teenager. The sudden movement caused Yukio to flinch in shock and almost lose his balance as the teens weight was being supported solely by him.

"It's Yukio!" He shouted at the mispronounced name as he gained his balance back.

"Star point guard of Kaijou kōkō! Sure you mucked up the finals last year but you're still a strong point guard! Especially since you have no special abilities!" Yuu gushed, wrapping her arms around the taller boy and rubbing her face on his cheek and through the strands of his hair.

"Get off!" Kasamatsu shouted, trying his best to pry the weirdo off of his body. "And that sounds like an insult!"

"You smell like cologne and sweat! Just like I imagined!" The white hair teen added, securing a vice like grip to the struggling captain.

"GET OFF!" Kasamatsu roared again, this time someone heard his plea. Just as the shout had passed his lips, the weight of the strange boy was suddenly gone. Looking up he saw that the white haired teen was being hauled away by the back of his jacket by another member with red hair.

"Yuki-chan! Wait for me!" Yuu cried as she was forcefully carried away from the bewildered captain as if she was nothing more than a sack of flour. Her arms were outstretched in a last attempt to still be with the Kaijou player.

"It's Yukio!"

"Ah… Does Kasamatsu-senpai know that person?" Kise asked as he came to stand next to his fuming captain. Still staring at the backs of the Seirin team in wonder, Kise was forced to the ground rather abruptly.

"As if I know a freak like that! Shut up or I'll hit you!" Kasamatsu exclaimed, his foot coming to stand back on the wooded floor.

"You've already hit me though, senpai!" The blonde wailed.

Yuu was suddenly shook. "Knock it off Takemura. We're getting ready for the game." Kagami snapped, still refusing to let go of the back of Yuu's jacket.

"Eh? Why are you guys so serious now? You're going to get sick if you keep that look on your face." Yuu muttered as she took in the deathly aura her team was exuding, especially her coach.

"We'll kill them! No mercy!" Riko seethed through clenched teeth. Their walk to the locker rooms suddenly took on the presence of a group of soldiers preparing themselves for battle.

"Yes ma'am!" was the collective cry of the Seirin basketball team.

(o)

(o)

"Let the match between Seirin high and Kaijou high begin!" They were still forced to play on half a court, but the Seirin team was determined to change that factor.

"Let's go!" Hyuuga shouted as the Seirin lined up against Kaijou.

"Let's all give basketball a shot!" Izuki followed up with as he, Hyuuga, Kagami, Kuroko and Mitobe eyed their opponents. Hyuuga quickly gave him a glare that clearly stated for him to keep quiet.

"Notice me senpai!" Yuu shouted from her spot on the bench, waving an overly dramatic hand at Kasamatsu. The boy in question raised an eyebrow before muttering to himself that the boy wasn't even in the starting lineup. Like hell he would give him any more attention.

"Aho! Shut up and cheer for us!" Hyuuga yelled.

"You better be rooting for us, ne, Yuu-chan." Riko growled from beside the idiotic teen beside her.

"Mah, of course we'll win! Ri-chan. Even if the score board doesn't agree." Yuu finished with a smile as her eyes swept across the court, soaking up as much information as they could. Her legs bounced up and down in anticipation. She really wanted to be out there but she had to begrudgingly follow her coach's choice on not to have her on the starting lineup.

Riko eyed the younger student next to her carefully. The tone she had used sounded awfully familiar. And she did not miss that excitement that the teens eyes before her held. Takemura Yuu really was something else.

"Also, coach. Yuu-chan? Does that mean that someone has finally figured out." Yuu turned to look the older girl in the eyes, the playful smirk still on her face but noticeably less vibrant. Her vague question was obviously nothing more than a tease.

"H-hai." Riko started, put off by how fast Yuu had changed the subject. "I started paying more attention to you. Underneath your baggy clothes you have a very feminine figure."

"Ah, don't forget about my excellent sports bra." Yuu chipped in, clearly not even fazed by the information Riko was telling her, her attention straying towards that game that was seconds away from starting.

"Yes, that too. And that reminds me…" Riko trailed off. Grey eyes watched from the corner of their sight as Aida Riko rotated her shoulder a few times before a hand came in contact with Yuu's head. "That's for insulting me!"

"Wah! You're going to give me a concussion before I can even play in a game!" Tears flowed down Yuu's face as she cradled her head.

"Suck it up." Riko snipped. "And pay attention, they're starting the tip off now."

"Hai, hai. I wanna play too ya know?" The younger girl grumbled, finally straitening her back out when the ref had blown his whistle and tossed the ball in the air.

The aerial battle lasted a few seconds and ended with Kaijou taking the first possession. With a quick flip of the wrist Kasamatsu was in control of the ball, leisurely dribbling the ball down the court. Though the easy pace of the game was quickly interrupted as Kuroko swept passed the unsuspecting captain and stole the ball, heading towards the Seirin hoop.

"Tet-chan's not very fast." Yuu whispered to her coach, eyes still glued on the blue headed player. Having not heard Yuu or simply ignoring her, Yuu received no response.

Almost as soon as Kasamatsu had realized his mistake, he had corrected it and was trying for a steal from Kuroko before said teen flipped the ball in the opposite direction. Coming down the court as fast as he could, Kagami caught the wayward ball and immediately went for the dunk. And, like last time, the dunk was much more powerful than it needed to be.

"Yosh!" Kagami's battle cry was ignored as the whole court instead stared at the object in his hand.

"Alright Tori-chan! A souvenir for beating these self-righteous punks!" Yuu pumped her fist in the air, coming to a standing position. The attention from Kagami's dunk was ushered to the white haired teen who was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Ah… Ne, Yuu-kun. Where do you come up with these things?" Koga questioned from the other side of the teen.

"Who cares, I'm going on the court." Yuu's flippant response further devastated Koga as he turned and complained to the ever silent Mitobe.

"Nice one, Tori-chan!" Yuu greeted Kagami, adding a slap on the boy's back.

"Eh? Tori-chan? What's up with that nickname?" Kagami asked, obviously confused from the transition from idiot to bird.

"Ever the questioning soul aren't you?" Yuu stated, taking a hold of the basketball hoop from Kagami and examining it closely. "It's because you jump high. Like a bird. Unless you prefer Aho-chan. Either or is a reasonable name for you."

"I guess I prefer Tori than…" Kagami drifted off, choosing not to bait into the teens teasing. He was slowly growing accustomed to the odd boy and his immature jabs.

"Birds are also notoriously stupid." Yuu added as an afterthought as she observed the hoop in her hand, playing with the net.

"What was that, Takemura?" Kagami fell into her bait.

"You heard me- Oh! Yuki-chan!" Yuu was easily distracted as she caught sight of the dark haired captain and ran over to him, leaving behind a fuming Kagami. She ran past the rest of her bewildered team and over to the Kaijou members who were standing next to their bench, most likely discussing a strategy to use against Seirin.

"It's Yukio! And you should address me as Kasamatsu-senpai, you ungrateful brat!" He turned around and lifted a leg to kick the boy, only to miss as Yuu stopped just out of reach of his leg.

"Don't be so strict Yuki-chan. There's no reason to be a sore loser just yet. Yu~ki~chan~." Yuu came to stand before the slightly taller basketball player, drawing out his name in an overly dramatic manner.

"What…" Kasamatsu was confused. His steel colored eyes narrowed as the white haired odd ball leaned in closer coming to a rest only a few centimeters away from the boy's face. The close proximity was enough set the Kaijou captain on edge, but the feeling was intensified when Yuu wiped the smile from his face completely and stared at him with unwavering eyes.

"You shouldn't underestimate a team based on their status. That is why you will lose today." All laughter and playfulness was erased from the boys voice. His tone was so cold, Kasamatsu had to repress a shiver from spreading down his back.

Before Yukio even had the chance to comprehend what the boy had said, he was gone and already half way across the gym, still dragging the basketball hoop with him.

"What a weird person…" Kasamatsu muttered to himself.

"I agree." A voice was suddenly heard to the left of the captain.

"W-where did you come from!?" Kasamatsu's head flipped back and forth at a break-neck speed before finding the silhouette of Kuroko.

"I was here the whole time." Was all that the invisible boy supplied.

Eyeing the boy with suspension, Yukio huffed before walking back over to his team bench, muttering about freaks the whole time.

(o)

(o)

"Please let me play!" The plea was uttered as white hair brushed against the polished wood floors.

"Get up baka! And stop being so dramatic!" Riko was quick to pull Yuu out of her bow and whack her against the head.

"Coach let me play! Please." Yuu whined as she grabbed onto her coach and held on to her shoulders as if she were dying. Tears had started to collect in the corners of her eyes and were dangerously close to spilling.

"Stop this, you're embarrassing us!" Another whack to Yuu's head.

"Please" Grey eyes pleaded with brown, becoming impossibly large and her bottom lip jutted out just a little further.

"…Kawaii…" Riko uttered under her breath as took in the pitiful expression Yuu had painted on her face. Large eyes were lined with tears while a perfectly clear face beamed towards the older girl.

"What's with this high paced play?" Koga questioned from beside Yuu, his voice drawing Yuu and Riko back to the court.

Grey eyes widened in shock as they took in the sight of the two teams viciously going back and forth down the court at faster pace than what was normal. No. Faster than what could be sustained. Both teams were point for point. Kagami would make and dunk and mere seconds later Kise was doing the same. It would be impossible for Seirin to win in a game of stamina. Compared to Kaijou, they were grossly under conditioned and physically weak.

Yuu turned to confide her thoughts with her coach, but Riko was already at the scorer's table calling a time-out, having already figured out the problem. Only five minutes in and both teams looked as if they had just played a full forty minute game.

The white haired teen was oddly quiet as her team sunk into the bench gratefully, completely exhausted after only the five minutes of game play. Especially Kuroko. Yuu kept a careful eye on the short teen as she passed him a water bottle. Kuroko accepted the offering and immediately chugged half of the bottles contents.

"We can't keep going at this pace." Aida stated as she took in the tired bodies of the starting team. There was a groan from each member as they agreed with what the coach had said.

"But," she crouched down and fiddled with a strategy she had drawn on her white board. "We have to deal with Kise first."

"I can't believe that Kagami can't handle the guy by himself. Should we out another one on him?" Hyuuga directed towards Riko. Kagami was their ace, a force they had thought strong enough to bring down the Generation of Miracles.

Having registered what had been said, Kagami quickly raised his self to the opposition, claiming that he could handle Kise by himself. It was clear he was frustrated as well.

"Let him do it." Yuu butted in, talking for the first time since the time-out had been called. Her tone was serious, much unlike the tone they were used to.

"Huh?" Riko sputtered, she had honestly forgotten about Yuu, seeing as she had been so quiet for a change.

Yuu's grey eyes flashed in a sternness that the basketball team had never seen as she stared down the coach. "Let Kagami handle Kise, physically speaking he is the only one that can take him. Put me out there and I'll make sure Kaijou can't hand the ball to Kise. At least until the second quarter and everyone has their breath back." She finished, her eyes still intently gazing into Riko's brown ones, almost as if she was challenging Riko to question her logic.

"Fine. Yuu will sub Kuroko out until the next quarter." She resigned with a sigh. "But the moment Kise breaks free from you," she directed to Kagami, "he's getting double teamed. Understood?"

"Hai!" The Seirin team cheered as the whistle blew to signal the end of the time-out.

"And move from man-to-man defense to zone!" Riko ordered as the team filed onto the court.

Yuu rolled her shoulders in anticipation, her excitement of finally getting to play was clearly flowing from her as there leg twitched up and down as she waited for the ref to signal the start. Kaijou was to start with the ball, Kasamatsu taking the ball naturally and passing to Kise who started his descent towards his hoop only to be met with a box defense. The simple tactic had effectively pushed Kise out of the middle of the court, his comfortable shooting range. Understanding the situation, Kise lobbed the ball back to Kasamatsu who was quick to shoot for a three pointer.

"Are you underestimating the Kaijou regulars?" Kasamatsu seethed as he made his way back to the other side of the court for defense. "We don't rely on our ace for wins."

"Taku…" Yuu turned to look at Izuki who was setting up to bring the ball down the court. "Izu-chan, pass me the ball as soon as you come into play."

"Sure." He agreed without even questioning the odd teen. He had seen the way Yuu could be when he finally bit the bullet and became serious. To be honest, this confidant Yuu gave him reassurance that they would beat the Nationally strong Kaijou high.

True to his word, as soon as Izuki stepped passed the black line, he sent the ball straight to Yuu, who stood only a few meters before the half court line. Accepting the ball with ease, Yuu began to dribble, instantly being met with Kasamatsu as her opposition.

"Sorry, Yuki-chan. But I won't be letting you score anymore. I'm afraid your reputation as a point guard might suffer a few blows today." Yuu regarded him with a smirk before switching the hand she was dribbling with at a fast pace. Left, right, left, right, also alternating the foot she maintained most of her weight on. Having captured the captain's attention she flawlessly broke past Kasamatsu, preformed a clean turn about as she faced another Kaijou member before tossing the ball to Kagami, who after a second of wondering how he came in possession of the ball, quickly executed a layup.

"Nani?" Kasamatsu spoke under his breath.

The surprised whispers from the crowd of students and second string members only confirmed what the players on the court were thinking.

They hadn't seen the ball either.

"Yuki-chan!" There it was again, that annoying voice. "It's your ball. You're wasting time standing there looking stupid." Yuu stood underneath the Seirin hoop, bouncing the ball in a leisurely manner.

With the new player on Seirin's team, the pace of gameplay suddenly changed direction. Kaijou had hoped to keep the high pace up. They had seen their opponets and they would surely win if it came to a battle of stamina. But, with the white hair player on the court, the pace became much slower. So slow it was at the pace of a middle school game, with one team scoring and then having time to get to the other side of the court and set up defense. The change was so abrupt that it threw Kaijou off.

Snapping back into gear, Kasamatsu and the rest of the Kaijou team moved into an offensive position, with Kasamatsu coming to take the ball from the annoying white-haired teen.

"Don't worry, Yuki-chan. Even if I drag your name through the mud, I'll still love you." Yuu taunted as he flicked the ball to the enraged captain. The smirk on her face doing nothing but further proving the confidence she held around her on the court.

"Don't say embarrassing things like that! And wasn't it you who told me not to underestimate people!?" If only looks could kill, Kasamatsu would surely be having an easier time. His eyes narrowed at Yuu, his hand subconsciously dribbling the ball harder.

"Mah, I've yet to underestimate you," She paused, taking the time to calculate just how mad Kasamatsu was. "I just think you're so cute when you're mad~!" Yuu gushed going once again to pounce on the Kaijou captain, only to be stopped by Hyuuga who had grabbed the back of her jersey at just the right moment.

"Aho ka. Get back to playing basketball!" Hyuuga ordered, throwing the white haired teen to the other side of the court.

"Wah! Don't be mean to me Hyuu-chan…" Yuu whined as she brushed the dirt off of her jersey.

"Shut the hell up, gaki!" Hyuuga responded as he too made his way back to defense.

Brushing off the oddity that was Seirin, Kasamatsu righted himself and began dribbling the ball down the court. Seirin was once again going for a zone defense. Running through as many strategies as he could, Yukio decided on a fake to Kise before going for another three pointer. Yes, that would be his best bet to get past Kagami and now this white haired player.

As soon as he was a few centimeters away from the half court line he was once again met with grey eyes. Tearing his gaze away with a frown, he tried to look for Kise, only to be met with grey eyes again. Everywhere he looked all he could see was the infuriating face of the shorter teen in front of him. Figuring he should just go for the shot, Kasamatsu eyed the hoop.

"Sorry, Yuki-chan. But I did say that you weren't allowed to score again." Yuu spoke through a knowing smirk before a slender hand reached out and slammed the ball into the floor with three times as much force as Yukio was using to dribble said ball.

The force impacted on the ball caused it to ricochet off of the floor and soar much higher than a normal dribble. Using the confusion as a diversion Yuu quickly snatched the ball out of the air and ran back to her hoop scoring another two points from her rather hazardless layup.

"Oi, Yuki-chan! It's your ball again." Yuu called from under her hoop, again.

Kasamatsu clenched his fists as he made his way to the other side of the court, again. This was the first time he had ever been completely shut down in such a short time. This annoying first year, just who was he? These thoughts and more ran through Kasamatsu's head as he once again ran the ball down the court, this time at a faster pace, hoping to catch Seirin off balance.

Coming back to the half court line mere seconds after Yuu had passed it her self, Kasamatsu dived straight in and made for a high speed drive past the white haired boy, only for the boy to move in his way instead of stay still.

Colliding into the boy, both Kasamatsu and Yuu tumbled to the floor, the ball being knocked out of bounds. Kasamatsu landed ungracefully on top of the new pain in his ass named Yuu.

"Charging, Blue number 4. White ball."

Opening his eyes, Kasamatsu Yukio was greeted to the sight of white strands of hair sprawled across the wood floor. Having landed on top of Yuu, Yukio moved his hands to better support his self only to find something a lot softer than what he was expecting.

"They may feel like B's, but I can guarantee that they are C's." Came the stoic reply from the teenager underneath him. Face growing warm, Kasamatsu was frozen stiff. If he had heard the teen correctly then…

"Yes, you are touching my breasts. You should be more considerate and at least buy me dinner first before trying such a brave move, Yuki-chan." The flippant tone of voice Yuu used finally sent Kasamatsu over the line.

"NANI!?" Kasamatsu Yukio threw his self away from Yuu, propelling his body in the complete opposite direction of the now female player and with a completely red face he muttered inaudible words as he crouched in a corner.

"Eh, Kasamatsu-senpai? What happened to him?" Kise questioned as he and the rest of the gym watched in confusion.

(o)

(o)

Authors note!

I had so much fun writing this chapter! I cannot tell you how many times I made myself laugh! I am slowly getting back to where I want to be with my writing skill. Slow but sure. Anyways a bit more on Yuu. If you want an idea for her playing style go on youtube and search 'hot sauce' hes an incredible street ball player.

You guys are amazing and I can't thank you enough for the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Just a quick note. I just revised the whole story because I wasn't satisfied with it. Especially chapter 3. So please go back and reread the whole story. Sorry about the inconvenience. The next chapter will hopefully be posted before next week!

Also! Please give me a few idea's on who you would like to see Yuu end up with, still a bit early in the story but who do you think she will get along with the best?

Love and Hugs,

kirakirakira


End file.
